Clare and Eli FOREVER?
by DontComeBackForMeOrAtAll
Summary: how far will one sleepover go and will they be together FOREVER well click here to find out  and it is a little long sorry
1. the perfect kiss

**this is what i would hope to happen in the future for Eclare and i hope you like it and sorry about the name its a little weird i know anyway on with the story**

**Eli's POV **

**I looked over at the clock and back at the ceiling of my bedroom I seen it was already 5 in the afternoon I have been laying here all day wondering how I am going to do this tomorrow … since I already graduated I decided to wait for her to graduate and now she is graduating tomorrow and I want and need to ask her the most important question of my life and I am so nervous … why is picking out the jewelry so much easier. I laid there a little while longer and looked back at the clock and realized it was 5:30 I got up and started to get dressed because I have to go and pick up Clare .I cant believe that she is actually staying the night. I mean I am happy that she is but I am also nervous because she actually going to stay in my room in my bed next to me for the first time ever and I think that is the part that scares me it's the going to be the first time ever. And I know that parents trust her but they still don't trust me and I am not to do anything that she doesn't want to do not that her parents will believe that … I am finally in front of Clare's house and as I started to walk up to her front door I started to feel my hands shaking then the next thing that I knew the door was opening before I could even knock on it and Clare was standing there.**

"**Hey come in I have to grab a few more things" but as she said that I couldn't help but just stare at her smiling and I finally said something**

"**OK take your time" as I was walking in the door**

"**Oh yea I wanted to ask you something, umm this may sound really strange but do you have any PJ's that I can wear all of mine are in the washer" she asked with a big beautiful smile on her face and when she smiles I can never say no to her**

"**Ahhh yes I do … blue eyes" with a smirk and I knew that it drove it crazy because she smiled shook her head and walked away**

**She went into the living room and grabbed her coat and bag and came back out and grabbed her keys then as we started to walk out the door I heard a voice behind me call for Clare it was her father she turned around to see what he wanted but she didn't look to happy when she did it**

"**Yea dad?" she said fast and kind of annoyed**

"**I just wanted to tell you to be careful and be SAFE as in no monkey business" but when he said that part he looked at me with wide and kind of creepy eyes**

"**I know dad" she said it at the same time I said basically the same thing to him but what I said was **

"**yes sir" but unlike her I said it nervously and I was still shaking **

**We turned around and walked out the door but right after I shut the door I grabbed her arm gently **

**In a low voice I heard her say "what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing is ever wrong when I'm with you" and I knew that it sounded cheesy but she still smiled "but there is something that I could use that I haven't had all day" giving her the favorite smirk again as she gave me a confused look in return**

"**What's that?" she said still looking confused**

"**This" I said it as I was moved my head in to kiss her and for the minute that we kissed I actually forgot where we were and what we were doing especially when she started to kiss me back. I felt her finger tips running through the back of my hair. As we pulled away from each other we both smiled **

"**Well I am VERY happy that you remembered THAT I mean I was going to when we got in the car so I knew my parents couldn't see us make out" that made her giggle a little but she kept on going "but WOW I'm happy you didn't want to wait"**

**Yea I'm happy that I remembered too I mean we can in the car too but like you said I couldn't wait any longer" I couldn't help but smile at her when I said that**

"**Ahh yea maybe when we get to your house ok" she said as she grabbed my and walked toward the car or as I like to call Morty**

"**Yea speaking of my house we should get there before it gets any later" I said as I opened the door for her**

**Clare's POV**

**I could not believe how he just kissed me. Of course we have kissed before but never like that, I actually felt the world freeze around me. When I got in the car I gently touched my lips with my finger tips and smiled then I realized that Eli was watching me and he smiled.**

"**WHAT?" I said with **

"**nothing I was just wondering because your touching your lips … what you don't like kissing me anymore?"**

"**NO I defiantly DO its just that umm if I tell you then you cant laugh or anything"**

"**I promise I wont but PLEASE tell me" he said softly**

"**OK well I know that we have been going out for 2 years now and you know that I love you but after all the times we kissed I have never felt like that I mean its like the world just stopped and we were the only two on the planet"**

"**yea I feel like that every time that we kiss and hey I told you that I wouldn't laugh"**

**"I love you Eli" i said with a smile but i just glanced at him when i said that**

**"I love you too Clare" still shaking his head i guess he couldn't get over what i thought he would laugh about**


	2. the perfect night and clare's suprise

**Sorry about how long it is but I hope you like it if you do then REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Clare's POV **

**By the time we got to his house we were walking up to his room and he wouldn't let me grab my bags so he took them and set them down on his bed and I wanted to change out of my jeans because they were a little uncomfortable but I didn't want Eli to know but I think I was tired because I wasn't but I think he figured it out because right away he grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants and gave them to me and told me to go and get changed in the bathroom but I decided I wanted to get changed in here I mean I had a under shirt I was going to keep on and I was ok if he seen my underwear I mean we have been going out for 2 years and its not like we are going to do anything … I think but whatever I decide he respects my decision**

"**do you mind if I get changed in here instead of the bathroom?" I asked making a hopeful look come on my face**

"**ahh sure I guess I will go to the bathroom and get changed" he looked really confused **

**I stopped him before he could get to the door "NO … I mean I want … both of us to get changed in here … now?"**

"**oh?…um ok" he said that with a surprised look now**

"**I mean if you don't want to you don't have to" the only reason I told him that was because I didn't want him to think I was pressuring him to do this**

"**No no I didn't say I didn't want to I was just … surprised u said u wanted to"**

**He came back in and took his shirt off to put on his night t-shirt and when I seen his chest I couldn't move and then I just started to go over to him before he could even pick up his other shirt I gently touched his chest with the tips of my fingers and he just froze in place once my hands touched him. The feel of his chest was soft but muscular at the same time I gently rubbed his chest and stomach from the bottom up all he way to his face and the back of his head through his long beautiful black hair and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him and changed my mind about not doing anything tonight I mean I love him and he is the one person I want to spend he rest of my life with and right now I want to be even closer to him so I took off my purity ring and put it down on the night stand when he seen me do this he looked concerned.**

"**Clare, what are you doing?" he said now sounding concerned**

"**Eli I want to be close to you ok I love you and I WANT to do this … you told me when I'm ready and now I AM … but now you don't want to?"**

"**no its not that I just want to make sure your not trying to rush yourself into something you will regret later" he still sounded concerned**

"**I'm not, I want to do this" I said it soft with a smile**

"**ok if your REALLY sure" he said it a little faster this time**

"**I'm sure I want to Eli" I said it making myself sound determined**

**I rubbed his chest again and left my hands sit on his there and kissed him softly as I pulled him down on the bed and he held me so tightly but as I grabbed his belt he grabbed my shirt and we started laughing which made the night so much better and I felt even more comfortable and I grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes**

"**I love you Eli you know that right?" I said it seriously but softly**

"**I love you too Clare, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said it so sweet and gentle " I'm happy I ran over your glasses 2 years ago" we both started to laugh and with him being so sweet I just wanted to cry but instead I just grabbed him and kissed him again when his soft, warm and gentle lips touched mine I realized I didn't want to be anywhere else I was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life so I let the night fade away as I was laying there in his long and strong arms**

**Eli's POV**

**Last night was one of the best nights of my life but I still feel like she rushed her self into it. And I'm still trying to figure out how I am going to do this tonight after her graduation. While I was still think I had to go to the bathroom but then as I went to get up I felt Clare move and I looked over at her when she smiled. I laid down with my chest on hers and kissed her. When I looked up I heard her say**

"**I love you Eli and that will never change" she smiled at me with my favorite smile**

"**Well I hope it wont and I love you to Clare" I kissed her one more time before I got up to go to the bathroom when I felt her grab my hand and smile again then she let me go.**

**When I came back in the room Clare was already in her dress for her graduation and she found the ring I brought her and I just froze in my place. When she turned and saw me she smiled but looked confused at the same time**

"**Eli what's going on?" when she spoke she looked a little more confused then happy **

"**Well I was going to show this to you tonight at dinner but since you found it already umm I love you Clare you're my best friend and best person in my life and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" I got down on one knee and took the ring and her hand then I said the four words that would change my life FOREVER**

"**Will you marry me Clare I don't care how long it takes I want to marry you" I know I sounded concerned because I didn't know what she would say so I couldn't help but gulp heavily but then she smiled and started to cry**

"**YES YES of course I will Eli … I love you " as she pulled me up to kiss me and we fell on the bed and I knew she just wanted to lay there all day because of how tight she was holding me but I had to get up so we could get to her graduation**

**Clare's POV**

**As was sitting in my seat in my blue gown all I could do was look at my ring I was so happy . They were calling names and I guess they called mine quite a few times because Ali elbowed me and told me to go. When I got up and grabbed my diploma I heard Eli yelling my name and clapping really loud so I looked over and seen him mouth s few words that I love hearing**

"**I love you" so I couldn't help but say it back**

"**I love you too" and I walked back to my seat next to Ali when she started talking**

"**what is with you Clare?"**

"**well if I tell you then you cant freak right now but maybe later"**

"**have you ever known me to freak?" all I could do was look at her with a sarcastic look**

"**Well me and Eli are … ENGAGED" I whispered but said engaged loud because Eli looked up and smiled and shook his head I knew that he knew I he was excited**

"**your what!" she said that a little loud**

"**shhh" I said looking around**

"**I'm sorry its just a shock"**

"**I know but look" I pointed at my ring finger where the ring Eli got me was**

"**oh my god its beautiful … well I'm happy for you"**

"**thank you" that's all I could say because I couldn't take my eyes off my I couldn't believe it****but its my fiance**_**  
><strong>_


	3. OMG Eli I

**Clare's POV**

**I just told Eli that we have to go to the drug store because I have to get a pregnancy test. It has been about a month and a half since I first stayed over at his house and it was great but I missed my period this month and now we are both really nervous to do this but we have to.**

"**hey are you ready to go?" Eli came up behind me and surprised me so I jumped a little but not enough for him to see because than he would be even more nervous**

"**oh um yea I'm coming" he knew I was nervous**

"**hey what ever happens we will figure it out together ok I am here for you"**

**I told him thanks as we were walking out the door by the time we got to the store it was 3:26 I was so nervous time was going way to slow but I decided that I had to be brave for me and Eli because I could tell that he was more nervous than me**

**Eli's POV**

**We went to the bathroom after paying for the test and even though it was the girls room I still we in because I knew that Clare needed me so when I went I shut the door behind me. When I locked the door Clare was already opening the box and was going into the first stall than a minute later she came out and was shaking in nervousness.**

"**h-how long does it take?" I was trying to not sound nervous but I knew it wasn't working**

"**3 minutes, it will be done by…"(she looked done at her watch) "…3:34" she is starting to shake and I think that it is because time is going so slow **


	4. parents never understand

**Clare's POV**

**When we left the drug store we decided that we should tell my parents that I'm pregnant first since they will be the hardest and most difficult to talk to about this. On our way to Morty I felt Eli wrap his arm around my waist and took his other hand and intertwined it with my hand that was between us and he kissed the top of my head and I heard him whisper in my ear…**

"**I love you Clare, everything is going to be ok I promise even if your parents get mad you still have me and my parents" I could feel tears start to form in my eyes when he said that about my parents**

"**Eli I love you too but how can you promise your parents wont get mad about this I mean **_**YOU**_** got **_**ME**_** pregnant, ok we are **_**BOTH**_** going to be parents" I let the tears come out as I looked up at Eli**

"**Clare you know my parents, they will help us through it and hey think about it they are basically your parents too now, you know since we are … Engaged" he looked at me with my favorite smirk and I knew he was trying to change the subject to get my mind off of how I was going to tell my parents so I went along with it and smiled as I responded**

"**Oh man I forgot we were engaged…" I just smiled at him and winked**

"**Really than what is that engagement ring on your finger than" he was giggling and grabbing my ring finger where that beautiful ring he got me sat**

"**you know it's actually from this guy that I am massively in love with that has these gorgeous and breath taking eyes and long black hair and I hope he loves me I mean he says he does but the question it … does he mean it" I was still smiling**

"**well he is **_**PAST **_**being massively in love with you he can even explain how much he loves you and he is happy actually beyond happy that you said you would marry him and, he also said that your eyes are more gorgeous than his" he said the last part as he was opening up my door and when I got in I had to say something before he shut the door**

"**well I beg to differ and I could go around and ask a lot of people that will say the same thing" as I put my feet in the car I took the door out of Eli's hand and shut it before he could say anything back**

**He just smiled and walked around the front of the car to get in. once he got in I scooted over and put his arm around my neck and looked at him and smiled. He just looked at me and smiled back before leaving the parking lot.**

**When we got to my parents house we got out and walked up to the door but before we walked in I grabbed Eli and hugged and kissed him then said**

"**I love you Eli no matter what happens"**

"**I love you too Clare**

**I opened the door to find my dad sitting on the couch and I asked him where my mom was. He told me she was in the kitchen so I called her in and sat her down next to my dad and I grabbed Eli's hand and I was getting even more nervous on what I was about to do I started to squeeze his hand tighter and tighter.**

"**Clare what's wrong sweetie?" my mom said**

"**well mom I have two really important things to tell you guys"**

"**and that would be?" my dad looked more nervous than me and I didn't think that was possible**

"**umm well me and Eli are umm … engaged" I was trying to look happy but I just couldn't because when I looked at my parents I saw disappointment fill in their eyes than my dad finally spoke**

"**and what is the second thing you needed to tell us?" my dad said still looking disappointed **

"**well dad I'm umm …" my dad cut me off **

"**Clare please don't tell me you are pregnant if you do than you can walk back out that door"**

"**ok dad" I went to walk away but than Eli pulled me and started to talk**

"**Clare you need to tell them no matter if they want to here it or not … please?"**

"**Alright I will for you" I walked back in the room and turned to my parents**

"**dad I need to tell you ok whether you like it or not I am pregnant and we are going to look for a 2 bedroom apartment next week" my dad got up and walked towards us and started talking**

"**Clare, Eli you both need to leave and don't come back for a long time"**

"**we weren't planning on it we just needed you 2 to know" I grabbed Eli and we walked out the door without looking back**

**When we got outside and I shut the door I reached for Eli and hugged him again but even tighter than the last time**

"**thank you for making me do that I know it had to be done"**

"**your welcome I knew that if you didn't that you would regret it"**

**I pulled back from the hug and looked back at him and said**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too" as he was saying that I was pulling his face closer to mine until our lips touched his lips are so soft and warm he tried to slip his tongue into my mouth so I let him slowly as I was putting my finger tips through his long black beautiful hair and tugging on it then I heard a cough and looked up and there were my parents standing at the door**

"**Clare Dian Edwards what do you think you're doing?"**

"**Well not that it is any of your business I am kissing my fiancé and by the way you can start calling me Clare Dian Goldsworthy" Eli smiled at the whole thing because I actually called him my fiancé and myself Clare Dian Goldsworthy **

"**well you need to leave my property" my dad said it my mom looked to disappointed to do anything**

"**ok we will" I pulled Eli off of their walkway onto the sidewalk**

"**there we are off your property" my dad just gave me a look I don't even know how to explain it then he said something**

"**Clare you have turned into such a little … **_**BITCH**_**" my dad said it as he was walking close to me and Eli than I Guess Eli got mad and started to walk towards him too I tried to stop him but I couldn't**

"**Don't you ever call Clare that she is your daughter no matter what goes on" Eli was in his face and no matter what I said he wouldn't move**

**I don't know what happened but my dad punched Eli in the face and his nose started to bleed I ran over to him and picked his head up off the ground** **than I just looked at my dad and said**

"**I hope you don't want to hear from us for the rest of your life alright he was just trying to protect **_**ME **_**so you can say good-bye to us and your grandchild … that's if you even consider this your grandchild but either way **_**BYE**_**" I was helping Eli up and got in the hearse **

**I moved over by Eli again and asked him**

"**are you ok I am so sorry" I thought he was mad at me because it was **_**MY**_** dad that did it **

"**I am fine there is nothing to be sorry about the bleeding stopped " he smiled and put his arm around me after he strapped in **

"**ok if you're sure" I thought I was annoying him when I asked again but I needed to**

"**I'm sure but **_**Mrs. Goldsworthy**_** we have to go and tell **_**MY**_** parents now but at least it will be a little easier"**

"**yea hopefully" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and held his hand that was around my neck as we left to go to his parents house I just hope they don't get mad because they wanted us back by 6 and now it is 8 oh well we will see what happens**


End file.
